This Had Been A Long Time Coming
by SA-Kate-937
Summary: This is a story about Grissom and Sara finally becoming a couple, told from Catherine's POV. Please R&R.


This Had Been A Long Time Coming…

Disclaimer: Do I really HAVE to say it?

A/N-Between season 5 and 6.

* * *

Catherine was finished, dead, on the verge of falling asleep. Put it to any word you wanted, Catherine had very little energy left. She could deal with 'celebrity' cases, the John Hammond case a few years back was a piece of cake compared to this. Yes, they had all been ripped apart on the stand thanks to Grissom's mentor and some hotshot attorney, but they did fight their case to the end and ended up winning too.

Catherine's mind drifted back to that case and all the problems that were brought to light by it. Hm, Grissom's hearing had been fixed since then and he was doing quite well. Warrick still abstained from gambling, even though many an authourative figure has called him on it. Nick, well, with Nick there wasn't really any problem to begin with. He had learnt a lot since then. He doesn't make mistakes like he used to. What Catherine had been called on was stupid. Yes, she was a stripper and she did earn her degree at night school but that didn't (and still doesn't) affect her ability to process a scene. Sara, ah, the wonderful mystery that is Sara Sidle.

Sara was going out with that bastard, Hank. She finally got over him, after getting dead drunk at a bar with Catherine. The way her whole personal life (however small it is) was dragged out, was heartless. Sara just scrapes by with all her troubles, even though no one knows what half of them are. And the elusive question of Gilbert Grissom, he never made his move. The rumors, the looks, the way the talk about each other, you can tell that there was (and still is) something there. Two years later and still nothing. Nick's kidnapping didn't even make Grissom realize that he needed Sara.

Whoa, wrong type of thought. Nick's kidnapping….. Something she had avoided thinking about. It was such a traumatizing event for the entire team, and they had all had to come back to work the next day. They had all avoided the topic and only talked about it when they went to visit him. The whole team hadn't actually sat down and talked about what had happened. It had made the whole thing that much harder. No one was to blame for it, you could blame Grissom, but Catherine didn't want to. They were all shook up and needed time to get back to normal.

Two weeks had passed since then and Nick was out of hospital and back working again. Not full on field work, but working non-the-less. And this case had drained him as well, and of course, the rest of their merry little team. One celebrity kills another, and the whole of America turns and looks their way. The Press were attacking the CSI Headquarters and Police Department like lions attacking a fresh kill. It was madness. The case would have seemed straight forward at first glance, but the LVPD CSI unit knew better. Blood spatter all over an alleyway behind the famous Embassy strip club, and no evidence clearly linking the suspect to the crime scene.

But now, it was over, and the team could relax. Two double shifts over the past few days and they still had to sit the rest of this one out. They finally caught the husband for killing his wife. Tabloids all over the country were now abuzz with this new information. "Story of The Year", they were calling it. Catherine didn't care; her small little world was enough trouble without worrying about celebrities. And the thing that was troubling her most right now was where Greg kept his secret stash of Hawaiian Blue Coffee.

She was just about to call him to beat it out of him when she found it, hiding behind all the containers in one of the cupboards.

"Aha!" she exclaimed.

She poured out the pot of break room coffee, which almost always tasted like motor oil, and started to make a new batch. Rubbing her hands together gleefully, she sat down at the table and pretending to be interested in the case file in front of her. Nick and Warrick were over at PD with Brass, interviewing their newly wrangled murder suspect. Greg had gone home. "Because he was a rookie and deserved the rest," was what the Sheriff had said, but Catherine knew it was because Greg had to be in court in a few hours. Grissom and Sara were, well, she didn't specifically know where Grissom and Sara were, and she didn't particularly care. They had been strange since the incident. Of course they are usually strange, but a little more than usual. It had been bugging Catherine, either something was going on there or nothing at all was going on there. Either way, it was still something different to their usual weirdness. They were also supposed to be in the lab with her, but with them, you never know.

She decided not to dwell on the thought. When she heard the boiling coffee pot slowly come to a stop, she got up and poured herself a cup of coffee, it was one she was definitely going to need. Shift only ended in an hour and her eyes were already drooping. The couch was looking like a very comfortable alternative for her bed but she knew that Ecklie was lurking about, ready to pounce if he saw her slacking. And she had a small feeling that Ecklie wouldn't appreciate sleeping on the job, however pointless being here right now was.

Having finished her delicious and reviving cup of coffee, she decided to go in search of the elusive pair, Sara and Grissom. After coming out of the break room, she peered in the general direction of Ecklie's office. Nope, not there. Not in the garage either. Before she could head in the direction of the DNA lab, she heard a raised voice, coming from the general direction of the locker room. Definitely Sara's.

Catherine walked a little bit closer, so that she could hear what was being said, without being seen by whoever was shouting.

Leaning her back against the wall, she listened.

* * *

"You're never going to do anything about 'this'" she made quotation marks in the air, to emphasize her point, " as you so eloquently put it." Sara said, almost on the verge of shouting, but she knew that if anyone heard this conversation, she would never hear the end of it.

"Look, Sara-" Grissom was cut off by Sara's irate voice.

" Don't you "Sara" me, both you and I know it!" she flung her hands up in the air, as if surrendering, "It could have been anyone of us in that coffin! You, Greg, me." Her voice lost it's edge of irritation on the last word.

"I know that!" he tried to get a word in edge ways during her tirade.

"I don't believe you do! You would have done something about me, if you did," poking him in the chest, " but you didn't." she moved her arms as if to put them on her shoulders. Before she could, Grissom had grabbed her wrists, pushed her up against the locker and started kissing her.

* * *

"I know that!" he wished she would believe him for once. If she would just keep quite, he would be glad to show her exactly what he wanted to do about "this".

"I don't believe you do! You would have done something about me, if you did," she started poking him in the chest and at this point he realized that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

So, instead of waiting, he decided to show her now. Grabbing her wrists, that were making their way towards her shoulders, he slammed her up against the lockers and started to kiss her.

* * *

Catherine wondered what had stopped Sara's rant. She knew that if they saw her, she would not be the most liked person ever, but she had to know. Silently inching her way towards the door of the locker room, she peered around the door and was stunned to immobility by what she saw. Gilbert Grissom, of all people, had Sara pinned up against a wall. And it was Catherine's expert opinion that Sara seemed to be returning the kiss that they were sharing.

Picking her jaw up off of the floor, she tiptoed back to the break room, now a little more awake than she had been for the last ten hours and just that little bit shocked. First, the fact that Sara was finally letting Grissom have it, secondly, that Grissom had literally gone and pinned Sara up against a wall. How this was going to progress would be very interesting. Catherine was silently debating whether to tell the rest of the team what she had seen or not, while making herself comfortable on the break room couch. She was a renowned gossiper, something she was not proud of. It wasn't her fault that she knew everybody's secrets and shared them with the rest of the lab. This was one small slice of gossip that she was going to keep to herself, that is, until she determined what was actually happening there. Even then, she doubted she would tell anyone, this had been a long time coming, and she wasn't going to ruin their chance of being happy.

* * *

A/N- I am merely trying to clear out all the old stories I have been working on so as to start afresh as I am unfortunately tired of most of them. Please review!


End file.
